Bodas y celebraciones
by riatha
Summary: Gabrielle va a La Madriguera para la boda de Charlie. Ginny la observa durante días y al final la besa. Es la mejor boda de sus vidas. Ginny/Gabrielle. Femslash. PWP.


Han pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que la vio y el tiempo parece haber transformado completamente a Gabrielle.

Tampoco es que Ginny la recuerde mucho, la verdad. Pero desde luego el recuerdo que tiene de Gabrielle es el de una niña, no el de la atractiva adolescente que tiene delante.

Atractiva adolescente que ahora le dice _Bonjour _con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en la mirada que hace difícil odiarla.

(Que, la verdad, es lo que Ginny estaba dispuesta a hacer desde el principio con la hermana de Fleur, que encima es adolescente y francesa y a la que recuerda únicamente de una boda que fue un tanto accidentada).

Quedan tres días hasta la boda de Charlie, y Ginny lleva cuatro comiéndose a Gabrielle con la mirada. Pero no es culpa suya, es culpa de Gabrielle.

_Porque en serio, no puede ser normal la forma en que se mueve, la forma en que sonríe, la forma en que entrecierra los ojos cuando piensa lo que decir, el acento que tiene cuando habla, la forma en que echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ríe, el modo en que frunce la nariz._

¿Todo eso?

Todo eso es algo perfectamente planeado y preparado por la francesa para seducirla.

_Está clarísimo._

Así que cuando Ginny acorrala a Gabrielle en el pasillo y la besa contra la pared, no se le ocurre que Gabrielle no quiera que la bese.

(Aunque la verdad es que a Gabrielle no le da tiempo a pensarlo porque cuando se quiere dar cuenta tiene a Ginny encima de ella y está apresada contra la pared, tiene una lengua en su boca mezclándose contra la suya y todo se siente caliente y húmedo y bien en general, así que tampoco se queja).

El caso es que cuando Ginny se separa se encuentra con la mirada un poco nublosa de Gabrielle. Y bueno, la mirada es nublosa, pero es fácilmente interpretable.

_Sorpresa._

Estupor, de hecho.

Y entonces hace algo muy poco Gryffindor pero bastante Weasley.

_Huye._

La evita durante días. (Dos, de hecho)

Lo que, considerando las dimensiones de La Madriguera tiene muchísimo mérito.

_Pero sabe que tendrá que afrontarla._

Eventualmente.

Es sólo que prefiere aplazarlo el mayor tiempo posible. _Hasta nunca, si es posible._

(Pero sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar con Gabrielle).

_Y al final llega el momento._

Están en el mismo pasillo en el que Ginny besó a Gabrielle. Se cruzan por accidente y las dos enrojecen mirando la pared en la que Ginny estampó a Gabrielle para comerle la boca.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Y Ginny no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el acento marcadamente francés de Gabrielle y la forma en que pronuncia la r.

-No lo sé.

_Y puede que no haya sido tan sincera en su vida._

Gabrielle alza la ceja y Ginny se encoge de hombros.

-Sólo lo hice, te vi allí y fue un impulso y no sé, me apetecía y lo hice.

Ginny tiene veintiún años y Gabrielle dieciséis, pero en ese momento, la francesa es la que parece mayor.

-¿Y ahora quieres besarme?

Y Ginny no sabe si se trata de una trampa, si está usando su sangre veela con ella o si simplemente las hormonas hace tiempo que le ganaron la partida, el caso es que asiente sin poder evitarlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las rodillas tambaleantes.

-Hazlo.

_No necesita que lo repita otra vez._

Al día siguiente Charlie se casa con una cuidadora rumana a la que apenas conoce nadie pero a la que él parece adorar.

Se llama Natalia y habla inglés con un acento muy raro que hace que Molly se pregunte porqué todos sus hijos eligen extranjeras para casarse. También es el acento que hace que Charlie enternezca la mirada y sonría de forma estúpida.

No saben mucho de ella, pero Charlie parece feliz a su lado. Para los Weasley eso la convierte en parte de la familia.

_Ginny y Gabrielle se pasan la boda metiéndose mano por debajo de la mesa y besándose contra la pared del baño cuando se escapan entre plato y plato._

Gabrielle lleva un vestido azul claro que hace juego con sus ojos y que está un poco arrugado en la parte de abajo.

Puede que tenga algo que ver el hecho de que Ginny haya estado metiendo la mano por debajo entre las risas de Gabrielle y las peticiones de discreción.

Ginny en cambio ha decidido llevar túnica ritual. Es de color verde y contrasta con el pelo rojo. No lleva nada debajo. Gabrielle se ha encargado de quitárselo.

Cuando empieza a ponerse el sol y la fiesta está en su máximo apogeo, Ginny y Gabrielle aprovechan la distracción para escaparse a la madriguera.

Fleur está entretenida bailando con Bill y Harry ha desaparecido hace un rato con Ron y Hermione a contarse las últimas novedades. Molly está entretenida cuidando de todos los críos que corren por la fiesta y Arthur intenta ayudarla aunque más bien lo que hace es alborotar aún más a los niños. El resto de la fiesta está demasiado borracha como para reparar en ellas.

Llegan a la habitación de Ginny y se tiran en la cama una a la otra.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de que te gusta mi vestido.

-No veo que te hayas quejado mucho.

Ginny deja besos por la espalda de Gabrielle mientras le desabrocha el vestido y se queja de lo difíciles que son los mecanismos muggles.

Gabrielle se ríe y dice algo en francés que Ginny no entiende pero que aun así la hace sonreír, Ginny se quita el vestido ante la mirada atenta de Gabrielle y se besan con los ojos cerrados y los cuerpos desnudos.

Hacen el amor entre jadeos que se mezclan con francés y gemidos que siempre empiezan por G. Se lamen en sitios en los que nunca antes han lamido a una mujer y mezclan el cabello mientras se frotan una contra la otra.

Se besan entre susurros que ni siquiera saben lo que dicen y se muerden en las clavículas. Dejan rastros de saliva por el cuerpo y trazan caminos de besos que recorren toda la columna vertebral. Se rozan con la punta de los dedos y se succionan las yugulares. Rascan muslos con los dientes y maceran labios contra labios.

Modelan sus cuerpos con las palmas de las manos y se miran como si fueran a gastarse.

Cuando se corren, lo hacen besándose y ahogando el grito con el nombre de la otra contra la garganta de la otra.

Se dejan caer abrazadas en el colchón y se acarician con suavidad.

Pero la calma no dura mucho tiempo porque tarde o temprano las echarán en falta.

Se visten entre bromas y manos colándose bajo la ropa. Se besan y se peinan una a la otra.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Ginny estampa una vez más a Gabrielle contra la pared y la besa con tanta ansiedad que parece que se van a quedar sin respiración.

Que es lo que pasa y la causa de que se tengan que se separar.

-Je t'adore.

Es muy poco lo que Ginny sabe en francés, pero con ello dice más que cualquier otra cosa.

_Dice me intereso por ti, me gusta tu idioma, me gustas tú. Dice quizás en otras circunstancias sería posible, dice ahora no puede ser, dice ha estado bien, dice no te olvidaré._

Gabrielle no dice nada y se abraza a Ginny. La besa con suavidad en las mejillas y le da un casto beso en los labios.

-Vamos, nos esperan.

Cuando bajan las escaleras de La Madriguera, cada una va por su lado y se evitan durante todo lo que queda de fiesta. Ni siquiera se permiten mirarse una a la otra.

Sólo se permiten un beso contra su pared la mañana siguiente, cuando Gabrielle tiene que irse y Ginny baja a despedirse.

Se besan y una lágrima de Gabrielle moja la mejilla de Ginny, ésta pasa el pulgar por los párpados de Gabrielle y se lleva el dedo a la boca. Chupa la lágrima y de repente la despedida es salada.

Apoyan frente contra frente y se miran un momento a los ojos.

-Adiós.

-Au revoir.

Se dan un último beso y Gabrielle baja las escaleras de dos en dos sin mirar atrás mientras Ginny se mete en la habitación intentando ahogar un sollozo.

_Nunca más vuelven a rozarse como ese día. Nunca más vuelven a besarse. Nunca más vuelven a hablar una con la otra sin recordar lo que pasó ese día y sonrojarse._


End file.
